


Det Dansen Drottning

by bravepolicej_deckerd2



Series: Hetalia [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravepolicej_deckerd2/pseuds/bravepolicej_deckerd2
Summary: Berwald and his brother are drag queens. They have been for years. One day, Berwald meets a doctor from Denmark and befriends him. Then comes a couple Norwegians and their little brother.
Relationships: 2p Denmark/1p Sweden
Series: Hetalia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1151417
Kudos: 2





	1. How They Met

**Author's Note:**

> this was an idea from a Discord server I'm in, which had resulted in an ask blog being created for them, asktheswedishdragqueens.

It was a normal day, everything was fine and the Oxenstierna siblings were putting on their usual duo performance at the place they worked. They’re drag queens, you see. It was just a good thing they were allowed to perform together.  
Berwald, the older of the two siblings and also known as det Dansen Drottning, mostly wore blues and yellows, basically the colors of the Swedish flag, though he did wear black skinny jeans with white cuffs. Beck, the younger brother and also known as Swedish Delight, mostly wore blacks and reds. Both wore glasses, as they didn’t like how contacts felt when wearing them. Ber’s were blue and Beck’s were black.

Aqua eyes of Berwald look out at the crowd and come across one person that they happen to lock on to. A male with pale blond hair that seemed to defy gravity, purple eyes, a diagonal scar on his left cheek, and stubble along his chin. Not to mention the fact that he’s wearing a doctor’s outfit. What was a doctor doing here? Either way, he was pretty cute.

One thing that had surprised them was when smoke started billowing from the ground around the two drag queens. Both Swedes looked confused when they saw it, which let the crowd know that it wasn’t part of the show. When it nearly filled the room, both Berwald and Beck had stopped what they were doing in an attempt to try and find one another.

A hand got a hold of a wrist, but it was closer than anticipated. And it almost felt like something had gently nudged Beck’s chest. Something hard. Without warning, there was the sound of a gunshot, followed by screams and the sound of a body falling to the ground. People were fleeing to find the exit while Ber and the doctor tried to find the body on the ground. Oh how Ber hoped it wasn’t his brother on the ground. The gun was aimed somewhere else and fired again. This time, the shot had lodged itself in Berwald’s shoulder, causing him to stop and cry out. He also placed a hand on his wounded shoulder. This allowed the doctor to find him and help him out of the building. That wouldn’t stop the Swede from trying to get into the building to try and find his little brother.

Alarms went off and soon, the sprinkler system went off, dissipating the smoke. Within a few minutes, police had shown up along with firefighters and other medics. Once that happened, the doctor that was preventing Berwald from entering the building had hauled him to an ambulance and forced him to sit in an open one whilst he worked on getting the bullet out of his shoulder.

A policeman walked up to the drag queen and asked, “Do you know what had happened here?” A nod from the Swede. “My brother ‘n’ I were perf’rmin’ when smoke billowed into the room. There was a gunshot.” “Did it hit anyone besides you?” The policeman asked. A nod from the Swede. “Body fell.” “Is the gunman still in there?” There was another nod. That was all he needed to hear before letting the rest of the police squad know what was going on.

A few policemen and medics had gone into the building to try and find the gunman and the victim. The medics had come out not long after, wheeling someone on a stretcher. Almost immediately, Berwald stood up when he saw them come out. The doctor working on his had tried to get him to sit, but he refused. He’d recognized the black and red outfit of Beck, along with the red hair and glasses. That was definitely his brother alright. Seeing this, the doctor let him get in the ambulance with them and even got in himself.

After what seemed like forever, Berwald was sitting outside an operating room with his arm in a sling and bandaging around his shoulder. That doctor from before soon joined him on the bench. Nothing was said for a while. The first person to speak was the doctor. “Is he your brother?” There was a nod from the blond. “I could tell. You two look a bit alike.” Where is that accent from? “My name’s Mikkel, what’s yours?” The Swede stayed silent for a moment. “Berwald. Berwald Oxenstierna.” “What about your brother?” Mikkel asked. “Beck.”

“Mr. O?” A different doctor asked. Both Berwald and Mikkel looked at the doctor. “Your brother’s going to be alright, but he lost a lot of blood. He’s going to need a transfusion.” “Alright.” Ber made to get up, but the doctor stopped him. “I’m afraid that your blood type’s not the same as his.” That made Berwald freeze. They were biological siblings but they weren’t the same blood type. That’s just great. “His is B+, yours is A-.” Mikkel looked between the duo. “I’ll do it. I’m B+.” Wide aqua eyes look at the foreign doctor. “You sure about this, doctor Winther?” Mikkel nodded and stood up. “Yeah, I want him to at least have his brother.” The Swede watched as Mikkel followed the other doctor into the operating room.


	2. Siblings

Berwald had wanted to thank Mikkel for being the one to step up for the transfusion that time Beck had lost a shit ton of blood during that incident. At the same time, both him and Beck had to babysit their two little sisters Beatrice and Beatrix. They’re only a few years old and Berwald already decided he’d die for them, not just because he’s their older brother.

At the moment, he was at the park with his three siblings, watching them play, despite Beck being way older than the other two. He didn’t even seem to notice someone had recognized him from behind until a hand was placed on his back, which had caused him to jump a mile. Aqua eyes look to see Mikkel standing there and smiling. Huh, he’s not in his doctor uniform. Probably had the day off, like him and Beck.

Instead, the Dane’s wearing a black t-shirt that says I’m the nicest asshole you’ll ever meet in red letters, along with a pair of red jeans, red sneakers, and a red Harry Potter beanie. Pinned to his shirt are two buttons, one of which is a colorful diamond that says Fuck That in black and the other is a purple circle that has a unicorn pusheen on it. Around his right wrist is a few silly bands. On the left are two Alex and Ani bracelets, a Gemini bracelet, and a locket. Berwald couldn’t help but smile a bit at the sight of the outfit.

“I thought that was you,” Mikkel said. “Last time we saw each other, you were wearing drag.” A soft chuckle escaped the Swede. “Yeah, ‘n’ ya were wearin’ a medical uniform.” “Fair point,” Mikkel said. “So, what brings you out here today?” Ber shrugged. “Sisters,” he said, looking over to where Beck was playing with them. Purple eyes follow his gaze to see the three of them. “I thought you only had the one.” Berwald shook his head.

“Two younger than Beck. Still children,” he said. “Beatrice is th’ blonde, Beatrix is th’ redhead. Trice is older by a year.” Mikkel gave him a look. “Parents couldn’t have given them different names instead of similar ones?” A shrug. “Apparently not.” Now Mikkel’s turn to shrug. “Anywho, I have basically the same reason as you.” The foreign male indicated a separate group of three others, two of which were clearly children while one was a teenager. “My younger siblings. Markus, Matilde, and Hanne.”

The duo got talking for a while, mostly about family and stuff. Turns out that Ber’s father is a psychiatrist and his mom is a barista. Mikkel on the other hand... his dad was abusive towards him and Markus. That was ten years ago, while his mom was pregnant with Matilde and Hanne. She found out and had him thrown in jail for child abuse. But by then, it was too late. The damage to the two was done and Mikkel was left with physical and mental scars while Markus had just mental ones. Then, within the last four years, they were in a car crash that killed their mother and hospitalized Hanne, leaving her with scars on her right arm. Therefore, they had to live with their maternal grandmother for a while.

At least, until Mikkel turned 20. Only then had he gained custody of his younger siblings and moved here, to Sweden all the way from Odense on the Danish island Fyn and gotten a job as a doctor. That was this year that he’d turned 20. So, he’s four years older than Berwald. And he’s Danish, of all things.

“There’s a six year difference between Markus and I,” Mikkel said, “And a four year difference between him, Matilde, and Hanne. The latter two are fraternal twins, you see.” Berwald just stared at him with wide eyes after hearing everything the Dane had told him. This was a lot to take in. Poor Mikkel. He was about to pull Mikkel into a hug when a long haired redhead ran up to the Swede and hugged his leg.

“Storebror, someone pushed me down!” She sobbed. Almost immediately, Berwald got down to her level. “Ye ok?” He asked. Beatrix shook her head, then showed her bloody knee. Without saying anything, Ber looked up at Mikkel. “I have a band-aid,” he sighed and pulled it out of his pocket. Getting to her level, he opened the band-aid and placed it over the scrape after gently cleaning it with a tissue. All the while Beatrix was staring at the Dane in silence. “There we go,” he said when it was on. Little did they know, one of Mikkel’s sisters had joined them.

“Are you storebror’s boyfriend?” Beatrix asked out of nowhere. That made both older males blush darkly and caused Mikkel to stutter. “Wha- what? No, we just met last week. Why would we start dating already if we barely know each other?” Mikkel asked. Beatrix just smiled and Berwald looked like he might pass out from embarrassment.


	3. Sex Reassignment and Testosterone Boosters

Today’s the day that Berwald’s class is touring the hospital. With his luck, it’d be the one Mikkel works at. He’d wanted to give the Dane a gift for the incident, as he’d still never gotten the chance to thank him for saving Beck. Even after they exchanged phone numbers. As they arrived at the building, Ber smiled a bit. He recognized it, therefore it’s the right place. The class walked in and was greeted by the nurse that would be giving them the tour of the building. However, someone else caught Berwald's eye. A certain purple eyed doctor with a scar on his cheek. Ber smiled brightly and hurried over to the Dane.

“Mikkel!” He exclaimed. Wide purple eyes look at the blond teen. “Oh, hey Berwald,” he said. “What brings you here?” He noted what the younger was wearing. Blue shirt with a yellow star at the corner, yellow short sleeved button down over it, black jeans, and white shoes. There’s even a black choker around his neck. “My class is touring th’ building,” Berwald said. Mikkel was quiet for a moment. Oh, yeah! That’s right! He’s still a high school student! Wait... what was that called again in Sweden? Gymnasium? “So, what are ye doing?” Berwald asked. “Well, I was going to meet up with two new patients, one of which said they want surgery,” Mikkel replied. “For what?” Berwald asked and tilted his head. The Dane pondered about how he’d answer the question. “Sex reassignment,” he finally concluded on saying.

“Are they trans?” Ber almost immediately asked. “Sounds like it," Mikkel said with a smile. “Care to join me?” Now it’s Berwald’s turn to smile. “Boy would I!” Purple eyes look at the group. “I’m going to take this one with me,” he announced, placing a hand on Ber’s shoulder. Berwald’s stomach seemed to flip when Mikkel touched him. What’s that about? “Alright, just have him back for lunch,” the teacher said. “Alright,” Mikkel agreed. And with that, the duo was off.

They made a stop at the waiting room to retrieve who they were looking for. Mikkel looked at the note he’d been given and called out, “Bakke.” He looked up to see a slim figure standing up, two more joining them. The trio padded up to the doctor and the high school student. Mikkel indicated them to follow him and they did. “Which one’s getting the surgery?” He asked when they were at the operating room. The taller of the two blonde’s stepped forward. “I am,” they said. There’s an accent that isn’t Swedish or Danish. “Alright, and what do you want your name to be?” Mikkel asked. They seemed to think about it for a moment. “Lukas.” “And might I ask who you have with you?” “Twin brother Eirik and lillebror Emil,” Lukas responded. “Emil’s also trans.” Better get them something for that.

“Come on, then, Lukas. Let’s get your surgery started.” A nod from Lukas as he joined the Danish doctor in the operating room. Berwald stayed outside with Eirik and Emil. For the most part, it was quiet until Eirik looked at Berwald and asked, “So, what do you do after school?” “I do drag,” Berwald replied. “What’s that?” Emil asked. “S where a guy dresses as a girl ‘n’ performs fer people.” Both siblings were silent for a moment. “How long have you been doing that?” “Six years,” Berwald responded. “Not so many personal questions, Emil,” Eirik said. “Where are ye from?” Berwald asked. Oh, he’s noticed their accents.

“Lukas and I were born in Lillehammer, Norway, along with our sisters Bente and Ingrid,” Eirik responded. “Emil and our other half siblings were born in Reykjavik, Iceland.” The trio went on to talk for a while. If the Swede were being honest, Eirik looked to be around his age, minus the height difference of course. A couple hours later, Mikkel walked out with Lukas. The Norwegian cleared his throat, bringing three sets of eyes to look at him. “It’s all done,” Mikkel said. He got to Emil’s level. “Now, what gender do you want to be, little one?” Mikkel asked. “Boy,” the Icelandic child responded. There was a nod from the Dane. “Alright.” He stood up and looked at the fraternal twins. “I’m going to suggest testosterone boosters for Emil. It’ll help raise testosterone levels and when he’s old enough, if he wants, I can do a bit of surgery for an add on.” Mikkel wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Lukas. “Tell the nurse at the front desk that Mikkel Winther said that.”

A nod from the blond Norwegian and he took the paper from the Dane. The trio made their way out, but the brunet paused and headed back to give Berwald his number, saying, “Lukas and I will be starting school next week.” Berwald nodded. After the siblings were gone, Mikkel’s stomach rumbled. “Must be lunch time,” Mikkel said and pat his stomach. “Seems my stomach’s rumbling.” Berwald couldn’t help but chuckle at that.


	4. Birthday Octet

When Berwald and Mikkel had met, it was late August and the Dane had been here in Gothenburg, Sweden, for a grand total of almost three months. Now it’s late May and Berwald’s birthday is coming up in a matter of time. He did manage to thank Mikkel for saving Beck since then. Now he wants to invite the Dane over to celebrate his 17th birthday and he had the approval from his parents. Well, more like the birthday he somehow managed to share with all his other siblings. He’s just got to find Mikkel. First, he tried calling Mikkel’s home phone because they’d given each other their home phone numbers, as well as cell numbers. What he got in response wasn’t what he was looking for.

“Hello?” A female voice asked. “Hej, this is Berwald Oxenstierna,” the Swede started. “Is Mikkel around?” The voice moved away from the phone and spoke in Danish. It sounded like they were asking a question. After a moment, the voice returned. “He’s at work, why? Do you need him for something?” A soft sound escaped Berwald. “Yeah, I wanted t’ ask him somethin’.” “So call him in a few minutes. He goes on his lunch break then.” That made Berwald perk up. “Ok, thanks.” “Do you need his number?” She asked. “No, he gave it t’ me,” Berwald responded. That call was hung up and Berwald headed downstairs, where Beck and their mother were trying a new makeup set that the redhead had gotten due to him running out.

“Did he pick up?” Their mom asked. “One of his sisters,” Berwald responded. “Said t’ call him in a few minutes when he’s on his lunch break.” A smile crossed the face of the blonde and she looked at her oldest son. “Alright then. Now, why don’t we test out your new palette?” She asked and held up the set that Berwald had gotten as well, having finished with Beck’s makeup. Berwald eagerly nodded and was almost immediately sitting at Beck’s side. Beck smiled and watched her apply his makeup.

It took her at most about ten minutes to do so and when she was done, she said, “There you go. There’s det Dansen Drottning.” She handed him a mirror so he could see what he looked like. Taking the mirror, Berwald and Beck looked into it and smiled at what they saw. “Wow, we look great!” Beck said. A nod from Berwald. “Yeah!” “By the way, it’s been ten minutes,” their mom said. “You should probably call that friend of yours.” Berwald perked up at that. “Oh! Mikkel!” And with that, Berwald got his phone and called Mikkel’s cell phone. This time he got the person he was looking for when the call was picked up.

“Hej hej,” was the answer. “Mikkel!” Berwald exclaimed. “Woah, calm down there, Berwald,” Mikkel said. “What’s got you so excited?” A giggle from the Swede. “My birthday’s coming up and my parents said I could invite a friend.” Mikkel was silent for a moment. “Your birthday?” Mikkel asked. “Yeah, I’m going to be 17. Well, I also share it with m’ three siblings.” “When’s your birthday?” Mikkel asked. “June 6,” Berwald replied. That seemed to garner a longer silence than before. “My siblings and I also share a birthday and it’s the day before.” Aqua eyes widen when he heard that. “Maybe we could celebrate all of our birthdays at the same time,” he suggested. “You sure about that?” Mikkel asked. “I’m sure min mamma will be ok with it,” Berwald replied. He looked at the female, whom was giving him a look. “Mamma, he said his birthday is th’ day before ours, along with his siblings. Could we celebrate together?” He asked.

She seemed to think about it for a moment. After a moment, she responded with, “Fine. Only because he’s your friend.” Berwald smiled at that. “Tack, Mamma.” Now to direct his attention to the phone call. “She said yes.” “Alright then,” Mikkel responded. “I’ll bring my siblings over then.” “I’ll see ye then,” Berwald said before the call was hung up.

When the time came for the birthday party, there was a bunch of little kids running around playing with Beatrice and Beatrix. Berwald was waiting patiently for Mikkel and his siblings to show up. As soon as the doorbell rang, Berwald was the first person to answer it. Standing right there was Mikkel and around him was three younger Danes, one of which also had wild hair that defied gravity. Only that one’s is brighter in color than Mikkel’s.

“Ye made it!” Berwald exclaimed with a slight smile. “Told you I would,” Mikkel said. The quartet was invited inside, where the twins were shown where Berwald’s two sisters are playing with their friends. Both girls subconsciously joined the younger girls. One thing Berwald noticed about them, however, is that one’s hair and eye color matched Mikkel’s while the other’s matched his brother’s. Either way, he was happy his friend showed up. “Lukas, Eirik, and Emil are here as well.” “Are they now? And how are they doing?” Mikkel asked. “They’ve never been better,” a new voice said. Purple eyes of Mikkel look to see Lukas leaning against a wall with Eirik nearby. “Emil’s playing with the other kids,” Eirik said.

The five of them hung out until it was time for cake. With the addition of Beck, that made six. Mikkel even introduced his brother as Markus, the brother that Berwald has heard so much about but hadn’t actually gotten the chance to meet. Oh, look. There’s two cakes. One that said Happy Birthday Oxenstierna siblings and another that said Happy Birthday Winther siblings. Beck, Beatrix, Markus, and Markus’s sister Matilde smile when they see the cakes. Even Mikkel and Berwald have a faint smile on their faces.


	5. ABBA

The day following their birthday, the Oxenstierna brothers had to go to school and then work a few hours later. As it turns out, Markus goes to their school as well so they could invite him over, along with Lukas and Eirik. Which is what they did. The trio arrived at the Oxenstierna house at the same time and it was Markus that knocked on the door.

It was Beck that had opened the door and smiled when he saw who it was. “Hej,” he said. “Hej hej,” Markus smiled. “Is Ber around? He invited us over to hang out.” “He’s in his room,” Beck replied. “I’ll show you where it is.” He’s never heard anyone outside the family refer to Berwald as just Ber before. Then again, Berwald hasn’t exactly had that many friends before.

“Lead the way,” Markus said. Nodding, Beck took them to Berwald’s room after closing the door behind the trio. “Storebror, you have visitors,” the redhead said when they were at the blond’s room. Aqua eyes of Berwald look at them. “Oh, hey guys.” He did notice how Markus, Lukas, and Eirik were staring at him. Beck has wandered off at that point. Looking down, it was then that the Swede realized why they’re staring at him. It’s his outfit. His yellow short sleeved croptop with a blue streak at the openings, black skinny jeans with white cuffs, his cape, the blue and yellow bracelets around his wrists, and the blue and yellow infinity scarf around his neck. Not to mention the fake chest.

“What’s... with the get up?” Markus asked. “I... kind ‘f figured Mikkel told y’, Markus,” Berwald said. “‘M a drag queen. That’s how we met.” “Is your family ok with this?” Lukas asked. “Beck got me into it,” was the response. “What’s your drag name?” Eirik asked. “Det Dansen Drottning,” Berwald responded. “Means th’ dancin’ queen.” Once all the questions were done, they got to spending time together.

When it came time for both Beck and Berwald to head off to where they worked, their friend trio decided to tag along. They wanted to see where the two brothers worked. And they wanted to know more about drag queens, so where better to learn that somewhere that has drag queens?

“You two never mentioned you had friends outside of here,” one queen said when they saw Markus, Lukas, and Eirik. “Up until a few months ago we didn’t really have any,” Beck said. “Plus, it was Markus’s brother that gave me a transfusion after the incident.” Seeing the confusion on the trio’s faces, Beck and the other queen explained what had happened and how Berwald had met the Danish doctor and Markus’s brother. “So yeah, it was out of the kindness of your brother’s heart that Berwald still has his. So, anyway, shall we get your makeup done ladies?” A nod from the blond Swede. “I still need to get my dress on,” Beck said. “Then I will.”

“So, what’s your name?” Eirik asked as Berwald took a seat in one of the nearby chairs. “Since we’re here, my drag name is Seashell Tigress.” Seashell Tigress got their makeup kit and started on det Dansen Drottning’s makeup. First up, foundation. This requires the glasses to come off and aqua eyes to close. Which they did. After finding the right foundation color, Seashell Tigress applied it to the younger queen’s face. Next was contour. After that it was time fort he lipstick. What color was chosen? Matte purple. Markus found that off for someone who’s color scheme is basically Sweden’s flag. Now for the eyeshadow. The color of the eyeshadow used is dark blue. No changes were made to the eyebrows, nor was a wig added. Was any other jewelry added? Nope. “Here’s det Dansen Drottning.” Aqua eyes open as glasses were placed back on their face.

When Beck came back, he was wearing a red and black dress, black flats, red fingerless gloves with black straps and a black circle on the back, a red headband, and wings reminiscent of Tippi from Paper Mario. Difference being there was a center part that was red and the outer lines were black. Not to mention the small fake chest he was wearing. Red eyes look at the others to see three sets of eyes looking at him. Markus, Lukas, and Eirik.

“You look way different than when we last saw you,” Markus said. “That’s the point of drag,” Seashell Tigress said. “Let’s get your makeup done, Swedish Delight.” A nod from the redhead and she sat next to her sister. “Red, right?” Seashell Tigress asked. “Yeah,” Swedish Delight responded. “Why don’t y’ three stay for th’ show?” Ber asked their friends.

“A special even recently passed and two of our staff weren’t here to celebrate with us because they were celebrating at home with their family,” Seashell Tigress announced. “Can we get a happy birthday for Swedish Delight and det Dansen Drottning?” The crowd cheered for the duo and they walked out to greet the crowd. “How old are you two now?” Seashell Tigress asked. “14,” Swedish Delight replied. “17,” det Dansen Drottning responded. “Ahh, I think you know what that means, everyone.” Det Dansen Drottning raised an eyebrow. What was Seashell Tigress talking about? Best not to ask about it at the moment.

Especially since both Seashell Tigress and Swedish Delight started singing Dancing Queen by ABBA. This caught the blond off guard, but she was soon smiling and laughing. Of course they’d surprise them with that song. These people are the best.

“I love y’ guys,” det Dansen Drottning said after the song was finished. “Yer the best.” Swedish Delight then hugged det Dansen Drottning. It was returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFrGuyw1V8s&feature=youtu.be


End file.
